Talk:Nightmare
we already have a detl page. what about a nightmare page for all the bosses in htis game. there all called nightmares arent they? Oni Dark Link 19:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Just Nightmare? This might be just me, but I'm pretty sure I remember seeing somewhere (an older incarnation of zelda.com or Nintendo Power, maybe) that Link's Awakening's final boss was collectively called "Shadow of Nightmares"... :Neither of those would be viable sources, I reckon. --AuronKaizer ' 16:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You dont actuly have to fight dont mini boss fighting only opens a short cut to the end Oni Link 07:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) His Name Where did they get his name? It never mentions the name "Dethl" in the game! --Nunovanhalen (talk) 13:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Vaati's Wrath Yes. Dethl does resemble Vatti's Wrath.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC)) Consistency Perhaps. But he isn't that much of a character though Oni Link 18:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure no one would object I'm just saying not much is really said about him as a character. He just turns up at the end of the game as the final boss and has as much dialogue as any of the other bosses. The page might look a little forced but if you can do it then go head Oni Link 18:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure he is the whole one behind it either. I'm not sure if the DX version is different but the version I played seems to imply that all the bosses are behind it together. Which brings me back to the point I made above that maybe Nightmares should be a group or at least mention the other nightmares somewhere on the page Oni Link 18:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Name This was brought up on my talk page, but since the original poster was too slow to bring it up I'll do it instead to prevent another discussion from being dead in the water. Apparently, the name is not "Dethl" but "DethI" (I rather than L; these two characters are nearly identical in the default font used for articles). --AuronKaizer ''' 23:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :The only internet source I can find for DethI over Dethl is our NIWA counterpart (which I realize is not reliable), and even they seem unsure. They claim the font clarification comes from the Nintendo's Player Guide. Be nice if someone from this wiki could check that as well. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously it's I and not L, since it's a pun on "Death Eye" (eye, I), and the Japanese name does bring the hint. It's a simple mistake that got us all for a long time. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Name II From whence does the name Nightmare come from, anyway? If anything, the game calls this/these creature(s) "the Nightmares", but it could also be argued that this refers to all the game's bosses collectively. To analyse some game quotes: "You've got the Nightmare's Key! Now you can open the door to the Nightmare's Lair!" Doesn't have to do with this/these enemy/enemies specifically, but just a quote to show that "Nightmare" is a term used by the game in place of "boss". The item get text for the Compass uses similar wording. "We were born of nightmares... To take over this world, we made the Wind Fish sleep endlessly!" Again, has little to do with this/these creature(s) actual name, but just a sampling of its dialogue to show that it refers to itself as a collective group, rather than a single creature (as the article at present implies it is). "...Link, you have beaten all the Nightmares! Climb the stairs before you!" This appears after defeating "Nightmare". Taken at face value, it refers specifically to the boss(es) you just fought, but it could also be taken to mean "Link, you have beaten all the bosses the game!". "Hoot! Young lad, I mean... Link, the hero! You have defeated the Nightmares! ... As part of the Wind Fish's spirit, I am the guardian of his dream world... But one day, the Nightmares entered the dream and began wreaking havoc." The last reference to "the Nightmares" in the game, and it's equally vague. Again, it can be taken to refer to the end boss(es) specifically, or the group of game bosses as a whole group. The last sentence rather implies the later interpretation to me. So, again, where does "Nightmare" in the singular come from? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 22:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :As I suggest above making a group page for Nightmare might not be a bad idea Oni Link 22:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC)